Aeration is used with immersed membranes to scour the membranes and to disperse areas of tank water having increased concentrations of rejected solids from near the membranes. An ideal aeration system for immersed membranes would scour the entire assembly of membranes with minimum energy use, cost and maintenance required to keep the aerators from plugging.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,456 and 5,482,625, issued on Mar. 9, 1993 and Jan. 9, 1996 to Kubota Corporation, describe an air diffuser disposed below a set of membrane cartridges. A casing surrounds the air diffuser and the membrane cartridges, extending vertically from the bottom of the diffuser to the top of the membrane cartridges. In commercial embodiments, the diffuser is locater about 1 m below the membrane cartridges and the diffusers provide a small number of holes per square metre of horizontal cross-sectional area of the assembly of membrane cartridges. Air is supplied such that the air velocity and pressure in the holes of the diffusers is sufficient to prevent water or sludge from creeping into the holes of the diffuser. The casing and location of the diffuser below the membrane cartridges encourages the bubbles to become evenly dispersed by the time that they reach the membrane cartridges. The shroud and deep aerators increase both the equipment cost and the energy required to produce bubbles. The method also relies on the membrane cartridges being arranged in parallel vertical plates for full effectiveness.
Another approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,997, issued on Aug. 31, 1999 to Zenon Environmental Inc. In this patent, aerators are located directly below a set of membrane modules and no shroud is used but there are many more holes—about 130-160 holes per square metre of horizontal cross-sectional of the assembly of membrane modules. Although the large number of holes provides well distributed bubbles, the air flow per hole is not sufficient to prevent tank water or sludge from creeping into the aerators around the perimeter of the holes. To prevent this tank water from leaving deposits in the aerator, the aerators are periodically flushed. Although effective, this method involves an extensive grid of aerators to provide the large number of holes and additional equipment for flushing the aerators.